A Visit Between Two Lords
by KatLeePT
Summary: She knew they were there before she heard the first claw on the old farmhouse's floor. Spoilers for the third season of Once! RumBelle, JarethSarah.


She could feel their beady, little eyes boring into her and carefully watching her every move. She could not so much as breathe that they did not know. Her sharp eyes glared at the shadows, but she knew she would not see them until they chose to reveal themselves, at which time their King would think it was too late for her to mount an ample defense against him and his ilk.

She sneered as she spoke to the invisible beings, "I know you're there, and I knew you'd come. I'd tell you to tell your King that he is not as unpredictable as he thinks, but your little mouths would never form the word adequately." She smirked, knowing they didn't understand what she was saying and taking confidence in her intellect being far superior to their childlike minds.

Something moved behind her. Her grin fell as she whirled around, but by the time she'd turned, the being was gone again. Once more, she felt something behind and turned only to be a second too late. It happened again and again, and then they started to laugh. Their laughter was shrill and high pitched, but that wasn't why it grated on her nerves.

Zelena's face colored. There was nothing she hated more than being laughed at. She gripped her wand. "I'll teach you things not to laugh at me," she said and struck out at the corners of the room. Their laughter grew, turning both higher and more volumous, as she continued to hit empty spots. She stepped back, felt something underneath her heel, and turned, but once more, and this time with a hiss, there was nothing there when she looked at the spot where something had just been.

It wasn't just any something. The Wicked Witch knew exactly what sort of creature with which she was dealing. One did not take the Dark One captive, after all, without both considering his own power and that of his allies. The Imp had a great many alliances, but none were as powerful as the first one who had come to help him. She had thought she would have more time, but she could feel them growing closer, drawing down upon her as his wrath soon would. She'd like to think she could take him, but she knew that although she was more powerful now than the Sorcerer she'd longed to have teach her, her magics could not yet match those of the Goblin King.

Keeping a tight hold on her wand, Zelena materialized the Dark One's dagger and held to it as she descended into the basement. He was waiting for her, standing and looking directly at the spot where she emerged. His own laughter had been drowned out until now by those of the creatures invading her hideout, but now she could hear his giggles plainly as his fingers played over his chin. "We're not alone any more, dearie. Did you really think we would be for long?"

"Call off your friend, Rumpel," she commanded with a sneer. The weight of his dagger in her long fingers reminded her that he had to obey her.

He smirked at her. "All in due time, dearie, all in due time."

She glowered. "See to it that is done by the time I return." She had to leave, or she'd be late for her meeting with Mary Margaret. She couldn't afford to deter the Charmings' favor yet; it was crucial that she stay as close to them, and especially their unborn child, as possible until everything else was set and ready.

"She's gone now," Rumpelstiltskin stated the obvious, seemingly alone in his cell. "You can come out and play."

A strong presence revealed itself in the corner of the basement. "Who's to say I wasn't already?" the other Sorcerer asked with a devious smile and a dangerous gleam in his bicolored eyes.

"You do enjoy toying with them."

"Always, but enough of that. Let's remove you from her prison."

"No."

"What?" Jareth almost thundered, his patience as short as always. "I've not bothered to come all this way, Rumpelstiltskin, to have you turn down my kindness."

"Kindness from the Goblin King? Somehow, I find that quite doubtful."

"We go back a long way, Imp. If any one is to make you the butt of their joke, it is to be me, not this silly Witch."

"I appreciate your intention, Jareth, but I am exactly where I need to be for the time being. Zelena and I also have our history."

"So you choose to remain her prisoner?"

"For now. Rest assured all is going according to my plan."

"Why does that not surprise me, old friend?"

"We know each other well."

"Indeed." The Goblins' laughter had now grown to a full roar. Jareth sliced the air with a gloved hand. "Silence, you fools." They hushed instanteously.

"There is, however, another matter to which you can attend for me, if your price is not too high."

"Name it."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes at last met the King's. "Find Belle," his voice was a soft plea. It would never do to have Zelena hear him now for, as much as he needed to stay here at this time in order to exact full vengeance for his son when the time was right, it was also painfully true that she did have power over him. "You need not reveal yourself to her." It would be best to keep Jareth's continuing presence in their lives a secret for now.

"You wish me to watch over her and make certain no harm comes to her. This servant is important to you."

"She's no longer my servant," Rumpelstiltskin returned honestly, wondering to himself if indeed she ever had been, "but yes. She is as important to me as your Sarah is to you."

Jareth smiled, his blue and green eyes turning at once soft and wistful. "Very well. The Witch will not harm your Belle." With that, he was gone, leaving Rumpel alone once more in his cell, alone to remember and to scheme and to wonder exactly what price Jareth would demand when he called again. Whatever it was, to keep his Belle safe and his plan in motion, there was none so steep he would not gladly pay it. He sat once more and resumed his spinning. Zelena's time would come, but it would not be by Jareth's hand. It would be by his own.

The End


End file.
